Neville: Wizard or Mutant?
by June Miracle
Summary: Neville doesn't get into Hogwarts, but that doesn't seem so bad after all...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters. All the persons used in this story are copied from the marvelous work of JK Rowling and Stan Lee.**  
**This is the first time I write, hope you like it.I thought this would be a perfect , absurd match. Please leave a review, let me know what you think**.

Chapter 1

Neville Longbottom wasn't a normal 11 year old boy.  
His grandmother, a great witch, was waiting for him to get a letter from Hogwarts, the best school for young wizards to develop their powers.  
She remembered the first wondrous event like it was just yesterday.  
*flashback*  
Her husband, Neville's grandfather, is holding Neville upside down on the balcony, shaking him to trigger the emotion magic in their grandson. (It's called emotion magic because young uneducated wizards only perform magic unknowingly when they are extremely scared or angry)  
In an unattended moment, Neville slips through his grandfather's hands. Instead of getting smashed on the concrete terras, he bounces through the garden.  
His grandmother was very relieved to see her grandson showing this abnormal behavior she gave him a toad.  
*end of flashback*  
The entire summer, they waited for the letter. When July 15 had passed, Neville started to worry. 'Why hasn't the letter arrived yet? Did they forget me?' and 'What if they think I'm not good enough?!' had become his favourite sentences.  
Until half August, his grandmother had smiled had him every time he asks her why they still hadn't received a letter. 'They won't forget you, they are just really busy. Do you know how many children are turning eleven this year? No? Well, a lot!' and 'I'm sure it will arrive. You got pure wizard blood in your veins, and you proved your qualities when you bounced around, didn't you? ' were her standard comforting words.  
When the second half of August began, the weather had changed from sunny and dry to cloudy and stormy. Owls are experiencing real difficulties trying to deliver all the letters. Nothing to worry about, it's just because of the horrible weather.  
They even waited the first week of September. But the letter they were all hoping for never arrived.


	2. Neville's POV

(diary fragments)

*fragment 1*  
okay, it's July 12. The letter still hasn't arrived, but no need to worry. Grandma says there are a lot of children who get their letter the last week of July.  
There are enough days left. No problem.  
*end of fragment 1*

*fragment 2*  
I'm a little nervous. It's already August 2 and the letter still isn't here.  
I don't understand! It's very clear I have magical powers; I remember how I bounced through our garden and how proud grandmother was...  
But what if that's not enough? What if they need more proof of my powers? That would be a huge problem, since the bouncing is the only magical reaction I showed. Or maybe they think I'm too clumsy.  
Grandmother is sure the letter will come. She is really proud, she says it won't be long anymore until an owl arrives with the most important message of our life.  
She clearly has no idea how Hogwarts picks its students.  
If we still haven't received any message in two weeks, I guess we can conclude I'm not suited for Hogwarts.  
*end of fragment 2*

*fragment 3*  
First week of September, still nothing.  
I gave up hope when the weather changed. The sun kind of disappeared and the clouds became dark, rainy, even stormy.  
It's impossible an owl could get here.  
Maybe Hogwarts doesn't know I already turned 11 on July 30.  
Maybe I get that letter next year. Or the year after that...  
*end of fragment 3*


	3. Chapter 3

Newspaper article September 8

The police warns the inhabitants of our little village to look out for an escaped criminal.

Magneto, apparently a regular Muggle, was convicted for a burglary, an arson and an assault. It is to be assumed he didn't operate all by himself, but his accomplices were never found.  
He would be unarmed and wears a metal helmet and a black(inside) and red (inside) cape.  
The ministry assumes this is the latest Muggle-fashion, please respect this when you want to mingle with Muggles.  
If you see Magneto, please call the following phone number.  
**684-4537**


	4. Chapter 4

Neville's POV

diary fragments

*fragment 1*

September 15, still no sign of a letter or a teacher from Hogwarts...  
I guess I'm not suited for a wizard education.  
Grandmother is desperate; not only is she disappointed and even a little bit ashamed about me not going to Hogwarts, there's also a convicted muggle on the run. What if Magneto comes to this house and attacks me? I can't defend myself!  
*end of fragment 1*

*fragment 2*

September 20  
I stopped hoping for the letter about a week ago.  
Now I'm just afraid of that Magneto dude...  
*end of fragment 2*


	5. Chapter 5: general view

During the entire period from September 15 to September 21, Neville was never left home alone.  
Magneto had been spotted several times in their neighborhood and Augusta was afraid he was here to take Neville with had no idea why, she just felt like it was important to protect her one and only grandson from Magneto.  
The night of September 22, Augusta got a call from St. Mungo, the hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries. They called about her son Frank. 4 years ago, Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice had been tortured by death eaters and the mental damage was so severe they don't even recognize their own son 's why Neville lives with his grandmother, by the way.  
The healer on the phone told Augusta her son had been asking for her the past 10 minutes, so she had to come to the hospital.  
No way she would leave Neville home alone! But it also wouldn't be a good idea to wake him up and take him with her, because Frank didn't ask for his son, so it could be painful for Neville.  
So Augusta called her friend, who lived next door, to wait in the living room until she got back and in case Neville, who was upstairs, sleeping, would come down, she could explain him what had happened.  
After she was sure her friend knew what to do, Augusta rushed to the hospital.

But Augusta never should have left the house...


End file.
